


Bitey Boy

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Nishinoya / Reader Vignettes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Nishinoya, you, and biting.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: Nishinoya / Reader Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958284
Kudos: 42





	Bitey Boy

You’re actually going to die. No, you’re definitely going to die. He’s got three fingers pumping slowly into you and twisting, tapping the spot that makes your legs shake before sliding our and doing it all over again. Noya’s other hand is holding one leg up, and he’s staring at you intently with his huge, beautiful eyes, making direct eye contact as he sucks a hickey to the thigh he’s lifting into the air.

“Noya… Yuu, please….”

Another bite is his response. He’s had you laid out forever, teasing you open and mouthing your thighs, and he won’t let you come. You’ve passed by orgasm twice now and the stimulation is coasting along the edge of painful.

“But you look so pretty like this,” he croons, spreading his fingers slightly. The burn of the slight stretch has you groaning, almost enough to have you coming, but he pulls them back together and stills, kissing back down to the crease of your pelvis.

ghh. He’s biting down lightly again, teeth teasing the skin more than anything. The promise of his tongue so close to your sex is exciting, but you know better than to expect it- Nishinoya’s in a mood and he’s not going to rush you anywhere yet.

True enough, he slides over you to lift your other leg, breath teasing you before he bites down onto the currently unmarked skin.

“Wanna see you covered in my marks before I watch you come.”


End file.
